Wayhem
|-|Party Crasher = |-|Wayhem = Summary Wayhem is a teenager who is a fan of Adrien Agreste. In "Party Crasher", when Wayhem feels left out for not being allowed to get in the party being held in Adrien's room, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Party Crasher, a disco-themed supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A Name: Wayhem (Civilian), Party Crasher (Akumatized Villain-self) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: 13-14 Years (Season 2), 15 years (Season 3) Classification: Human, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Wayhem = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Party Crahser = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 6), Regeneration (low-mid. Recovered his disco balls after they were shattered to pieces), Precognition, Sealing, Absorption (Able to absorb everything he touches with his disco balls), Energy Projection (Able to fire energy blasts capable of absorbing those who get hit by them), Transmutation, Vehicular Mastery (Turned his disco balls in a functional helicopter); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession and Corruption (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Reversers that would remain immobile until Marc gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Shouldn’t be significantly weaker than Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Regarded as the most fearsome Akumatized Villain by the time of his Akumatization, which should make him comparable to Style Queen. Defeated Ladybug and Cat Noir about three years after they fought Stoneheart, additionally defeating Carapace, Viperion and Pegasus) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed (Can kept up with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Should be faster than The Mime) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Class M (Superior to the Mime, who held up the Eiffel Tower), likely Class G (Comparable to Style Queen) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely far higher (Casually stunned Cat Noir with a kick) Durability: Wall level (Comprable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Took multiple hits from Ladybug, Cat Noir, Viperion and King Monkey). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, at least tens of meters with energy projection Standard Equipment: None notable | Akumatized Glasses. Hand disco-balls Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Several people dancing on a illogical pattern in combination with an unmatching song are able to cause his precognition to fail. If his glasses are destroyed, he will lose his powers. If his Akuma it’s purified after being defeated he won’t be able to duplicate Notable Attacks/Techniques: Prediction.gif|Party Crasher foresees Cat Noir’s movements PartyTouch.gif|Party Crasher traps Ladybug A4B9D4FC-1FE2-4B21-A06F-23BF497F06EB.gif|Party Crasher tags Viperion with his beam PartyCopter.gif|Party Crasher creates a helicopter Party Crasher has a large selection of disco-themed powers. Primarily, he can trap people and objects inside the tiny mirrors of his disco ball gauntlets whenever he touches them, causing them to disappear and appear frozen on the mirror. It is not known whether this ability is voluntary or not, as everything touched by the gauntlets disappears, even if Party Crasher did not mean to touch it. The people trapped inside the gauntlets appear to be frozen in time to an extent, as they are not seen moving or emoting in any way until they are released, which can be accomplished by breaking the gauntlets. Party Crasher displayed the ability to shoot a sparkling beam of refracted light from his gauntlets, which has the same effect as touching something with the gauntlets. Furthermore, Party Crasher is able to predict the future movements of his opponents, visualizing the area as a disco-tiled floor with his opponents movements projected as static silhouettes on each tile. This ability can be used against multiple people at once Key: Wayhem | Party Crasher Gallery MIRACULOUS �� PARTY CRASHER - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8